


犯雪

by DrMoonpie



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, The Jin Dynasty, 东晋 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMoonpie/pseuds/DrMoonpie
Summary: 一只渡魂神鸟的人间见闻
Relationships: Sima Rui/Wang Dao, 司马睿/王导
Kudos: 3





	犯雪

一张红叶飘忽着坠入庭院中的浅塘。

建康早过了白露天，已是叠翠流金的深秋了。忽而起了的秋风，掠过院子里植着的彤如霞云的红枫，风声飒然，平生出些许萧肃寒意。

_风止树静，茏郁隐蔽的枝叶间，一只三眼玄鸟悄声落下，傲然立于院中海榴树的枝头。它闪着异光的眼珠紧盯庭中唯一之人——他瞧起来极为恬适，却体弱气虚尚在病中。_

_是他吗？玄鸟发出一声嘶哑的鸣叫，静静观望着。_

王导坐在廊下，悠闲地温着一小壶茶。他嗅着随风而来的那阵绵软的木樨花气味，甜丝丝的，就着温热的茶汤，叫他更生安逸。这已是王导渡江来到建康的第二十个秋了。大抵是身体羸弱、水土不服，加之一贯的忧思过重的缘故，这些年他总是断断续续地病着。难得近来旧疾渐好，他却屏退了其他所有人，顾不得可能再添风寒，独自坐到廊下清净地赏起了秋景。

这也怨不得他，江左的深秋风物实是别有意趣。木樨树是这座院落里原先就有的，甜润的香气充盈了整座秋时的府邸。王导也会学着南人的做法，兜了灿金的木樨花晒干，加到煮沸的茶汤里。园中零星点缀着几株红枫，是逐年增添进去的。除去那边浓烈热闹的景致，另有一株枝叶碧沉的海榴树。这是司马睿赐予王导的。海榴原本只在台城里才植有。曾有一年，台城中的赤炎色海榴开得格外的浓烈绮丽，王导忍不住赞了两句。翌日，司马睿便派人移了一株到了王导府上，王导亲手种下了这株海榴。这树上绿嫩葇荑随着年日渐长成碧油的革叶，圆珠似的蒴果裂开绽出华艳的重瓣。每至立春，冰雪渐融之时，这株海榴便如期绽出如同火烧一般瑰美壮丽的花，赤红的颜色几乎融进了淮水河畔的漫天霞辉。这样的景色，王导看了许多年。

年年风物略有不同，而人心情境更有殊异。王导莫名忆起，在最初的那些日子里，他总是同司马睿一起坐在廊下赏景的。在幕府时，两人总是紧锣密鼓地筹谋大计，而在王导府中的这座院子里，两人方才能偷得片刻清闲。为了让自己的君上兼经年旧友改去饮酒的习好，王导总是会煮好一炉茶，或点上木樨花，或佐以新制点心，变着法让司马睿饮茶代酒。有时夜深露重，司马睿便会留下过夜。两人谈笑至几近天明就挤在帐幕中抵足而眠。彼时的两人似乎可以永远那般情好绸缪。但时移境迁，他们是否曾夜话共眠或共赏一景却已无关紧要，虚实不定的回忆无法再说明什么。如今他们已各分为帝臣。细想起来，司马睿已经甚少驾临王导府上了。有时，也只是商讨完要事，便匆匆离开。

_玄鸟看着王导静默的模样，似是疑惑他在思索什么，便扑了扑翼翅，本是如黑夜般乌寂的眼珠闪起金色的光。_

须臾间风又吹了起来，王导出神地望着院中一派宁和的景色，却似是被凛冽秋风蓦地袭中，不住地颤抖瑟缩起来。胸口猛地扭曲、绞痛，眩晕使他的视线变得模糊，各类景植的色彩泛泛溶到了一起，他脱力地伏到了面前木案上，扑翻了温着茶的杯盏，茶水淅沥地淌在案面上，洇湿了他的衣袖，不一会儿已经变得冰冷。王导倦怠地缓缓阖上眼，不再作挣扎，意识涣散之际，他几近觉得飘落的红叶似成了海榴树上开出的花，流丽的花又竟幻化成了洛阳的牡丹。

直到冷汗洇透了帛衣，冰得刺骨，王导方才颤抖地猛然睁开眼。院子里还是他独自一人。四周怪异地蒙着白光，原正热烈的红枫木樨已成枯枝，雪飘忽着簌簌落下，青石砖上积着薄薄的湿雪，而那树海榴花正凌霜盛放，烈炎似的重瓣花朵乌泱泱地绽满了枝桠，赤色近乎妖冶。王导惊愕地看着面前的景象，魂不守舍地起身来到海榴树下。他出神地端详着，探出手，但指尖刚触及霜雪中冰冷的花瓣，那一整朵海榴花倏地坠到了地上。好似被斩首之人头颅落地的模样。王导忽地想起，坊间海榴亦被称作“断头花”，其花开盛极之后便会整朵凋零。一阵风雪乍地袭过，还未等王导回过神，整树的赤红花朵便纷纷坠落，遍地残红，像极了行刑后的法场。盛极时的残败，海榴树开始枯萎，王导惊惶失措地怔立着，那一贯来温柔平和的外在遽然碎裂。他看见树后似乎站了个模糊的人影，几乎是本能地对着那人喊了什么，但喧嚣的风雪中，他始终没能听见对方的回音，渐渐地他也记不起自己喊了什么。

_三眼玄鸟依旧隐在海榴树的枝桠间，它窥视着王导那惶惶可怖的梦。望着昏在廊下，陷入梦魇的人，它扑棱棱地飞起，虚无不安的幻境被屏却，一切恢复如初。_

_是他吗？这是它此行要带走的人吗？_

窗外已是夜深天黯，王导在榻上昏沉辗转着，乌发散在枕上，面色苍白得近乎晨霜，双眼阖着，睫羽不时微微颤抖，宛如冬日枯叶上濒死蝴蝶无力扇舞的翼翅。不知昏睡了多久，他才缓缓睁开眼，全然不记得自己是如何从寒风萧瑟的廊下回到和暖的寝室榻上的了。他披衣起身，缓步走到窗边，月辉下，外面仍是深秋时的景象，海榴花也尚未盛开。昏迷异梦中的惊悸还未退去，举目好似仍能看到那满地的赤色。王导叹息着坐到窗边桌案旁，点上烛灯，生起茶炉。

王导现为当朝重臣，为江左大业呕心沥血地筹谋周旋了半辈子。日渐游刃有余的政治手段和温柔宽容的为人行事叫他很少会为无关紧要的事而费心。但今日的梦却似针扎在心口一般隐隐作痛。

前些时日他仍缠绵病榻之时，接到了远镇武昌的兄长王敦的一封信帖。信上是些问候关心的话，而谈及政事总有不平怨忿之意。王导其实并未对这些言辞感到意外，近来朝廷一系列举措皆有意无意地直指着他那镇守在外、手握重兵的兄长，加之朝中对王导刻意的疏远，凭谁都能发觉，权倾朝野的王家已使天子心生忌惮。故而王导时常称病在家，以期避免更深的冲突。朝中与王家亲近者皆是惶惶不安，但王导却表现得极为自在清闲，没人明白这位王公依旧和气温柔的言谈举止下到底暗藏了什么怪异心思。

另有一份奏本，甚是奇怪地直由信差呈到了王导手上，只说是由他亲启。翻开这份严密封实的奏表，王导却深感不安。兄长言辞激烈的责问，皆是怨怼不满之情，其中“圣恩不终，人心易动”之言显得尤为扎眼。乘着这份奏章还未呈上，王导赶忙拦了下来原样封好，命人连夜送回了武昌。事情绝不会这么风平浪静地过去，有些事似乎注定会发生，王导惶惶不宁于玄虚未知的来日。这份故意交到他手上的奏表是在警醒他么？

烛火在寂夜里晃闪了一下，烛芯噼啪地爆着火花。

此般举动，王导心底了如明镜，说到底是为门户计，却也叫王导十分为难。若是兄长贸然做出非常之举，只怕要陷建康中王氏族人于水火，风雨飘摇的江左基业又要迎来一场血雨腥风。

忧思愁绪似是墙阴下生刺的野藤般紧卷着王导的胸口，他抿了一口热茶，方才长舒一口气。他压了压铜炉里的香灰，然后点起了宁神的香，烟雾缭绕像极了一个平和的梦。

“王卿近来睡得不好么？”

王导闻言，略微讶异地一怔，随即顺从地低头跪下行礼。司马睿走了进来，伸手搀起了王导，似有不悦地望着那只香炉：“你向来不用这么重的香。”

“秋高气爽，只是闲来无事随便点着。陛下来臣府上可是有要事？”

“朕听人说，王卿赏景时昏在了庭院里，所以过来看看。”

“臣并无大碍。只不过是坐在廊下昏睡了过去。”

司马睿坐到王导对面，似是极为关心在意地看着他，说出的话却是客套生疏：“卿日夜辛劳，也需保重身体，朝中诸事还需倚托于你。”

“感念陛下体恤，臣定会多加注意。”王导低着头，恭谨地回道。

司马睿微微颔首，然后探手拈过案上一只茶盏陈在王导面前：“茂弘，替我沏盏茶吧。”

青瓷茶炉中的木片在悄寂中噼啪作响，王导熟练地焙茶煮水，将茶盏奉到司马睿面前，心思却在百转千回。天子深夜驾临府上，想必内有隐情，只是不知究竟为何。面前的君上神色关切温和，王导却暗自揣度着。

司马睿抿了口茶，略微皱眉，却没逃过王导的眼睛，他问道：“陛下是觉得茶味不佳吗？”司马睿摇了摇头，放下茶杯：“只不过味道与你过往沏给我的稍有不同。似乎少了些香气。”

王导笑了笑，解释道：“陛下实是心细。往年臣是会给陛下喝的茶点上木樨花的。不过今年的木樨花新开，尚未收取晒干。陛下要想尝，也须过些时日了。”

“这样倒是缺了些意趣。那便等茂弘下次备好了，我再来一品。”司马睿笑着晃了晃已经空了的茶盏。

王导一时失了神，但也只是那么一瞬，他仿佛回到了在洛阳与年轻的琅琊王日日腻在一起的绸缪亲密的年少时日。司马睿默然把玩着那只空茶盏，凝神沉思。王导拢了拢披在身上的外衣，低首垂目，他忽然很好奇司马睿是否也想到了他在回忆的那些过往。他看着司马睿将茶盏陈回桌上，便习惯自若地给他又斟上热茶，仿佛这样的安宁和谐在他们间是再正常不过的。夜阑时的明月清辉透过棱窗笼着他们，一时间寂静无声，两人陷入了各怀心思的沉寂，只剩萧瑟秋风和叶涛涌动的声响。香炉中升腾起的烟袅袅地漫开，在两人间氤氲成一重朦胧薄纱。

“其实有件东西，朕想让卿瞧瞧。”终于司马睿打破寂静。

王导疑惑地看向司马睿，薄纱似的烟雾模糊了他的视线，但他能敏锐地感受到司马睿身上那陡然生出的肃冷疏离。方才的和睦亲密仿佛已随萧瑟秋风散去。王导没有作答，他好奇地等着那样让他昔年好友不快，又要交由他察看的东西。

司马睿从怀中取出一份表章重重地放到桌面上，冷眼瞧着面前人的反应。看清那份文书的刹那，王导愕然一僵——这正是之前他退还给兄长王敦的奏表。王导不动声色地拿起这份曾叫他彻夜未眠的奏章，平静地展开阅读那他早已知晓的内容。依旧是满目惊心。

王导佯作惊讶地急忙放下奏章，起身恭顺地伏跪到他的君上面前，神色自如地变换成惶恐的模样，说道：“大将军出此冒犯之语，实出臣所料。兄长常年为朝为君镇守在外，豪放成性、不拘小节，方出此纰漏。望陛下恕罪。”

司马睿不语，隔着烟雾看着低低地伏跪在地上的王导，半晌，沉声说道：“茂弘，你看起来并不惊讶。”他喝了口已是微凉的茶汤，才又缓缓开口：“快起来吧。地上冷，你身子不好。”

王导未动，仍是低伏着：“兄长所为确实不妥，若陛下信臣，臣会立即修书善言宽慰告诫之。”

耳边传来一声微不可闻的叹息，接着他被一双熟悉温热的手执住，搀扶着起身。王导以手掩面猛地咳嗽起来，他咳得眼睛都微红而湿润，几近是要将心生生吐出来——要是能将心吐出来就好了，这样他们就不必狐疑地算着对方的心思。可就算明了对方的心思又有何用呢？他们只怕会见着更为惨淡淋漓的现实和或已支离破碎的旧日情分。

司马睿扶他坐下，递给王导一盏茶。王导接过，抬眼看着他的君上，眼睛湿漉漉地闪着光。那无辜刚烈的样子几乎叫司马睿信了那番卑顺的谢罪，也几乎让司马睿觉得王导对王敦上疏所言亦是心怀不安、深恶痛绝。可惜司马睿实在太了解王导了，正如王导也永远能猜到司马睿的心思。他那务政娴熟、位高权重的旧友怎会因为一封不过言辞激烈的奏疏而惊悸不安，他怎会不知晓自家族兄日益膨胀的野心，尤其那封奏表中还是通篇充斥着他的名字和对皇帝背信忘义的指责，而世家出身的他怎会不论情状地永远站在帝室这边。茂弘啊，茂弘，他当真会这样轻易哀戚落泪吗？多年生死与共的情谊从未有假，可事与愿违，他们终是被无形的江涛洪流愈推愈远。

薄纱似的烟雾缭绕相隔，他们谁也未再能看清对方。

“卿觉得该怎么做，便看着办吧。”司马睿声音低哑，似已疲惫至极。

“臣明白了，谢陛下。”王导低首垂目，眼中未落的泪濡湿了眼睫，看起来实叫人心生惜怜。

司马睿手抵着额角，倦怠地阖上了眼。毫无缘由地，他开口道：

“我与你年少时亦是食同案，寝同榻，形影不离，亲密无间。”

已是数十载前的旧事了，这无稽空话，何烦复之又复。“臣记得。”

可如今他们又何至于此？

司马睿平静得近乎冷漠，仿佛他此刻并未对王敦的表章感到恼怒，也未对王导恭顺的模样感到不忍。他回望着王导湿润含泪的眼，细细地端详着昔年旧友那风霜渐染的面容，虽是久病而显苍白，却依然温雅出尘，风姿生辉，岁月未能消减去他半分光华神采。相交相识数十载，他们都已不复意气年少。司马睿猛然发觉他已许久未曾留心他们此间的变化，似乎总觉得一切如同王导那双无情而有情的眼睛，从未变过。

屋外惊起一道雷鸣，电华划过夜幕，透过窗映在两人身上，亮得惨白。

王导的思绪回到了十数年前的深冬，也是这样的一暮晚，忽起了疾风骤雪，王导担忧夜路湿滑、不便于行，便留司马睿在府上。当时这样的事是寻常不过的了。窗棂外响起几点雨珠坠地的声响，少时淅淅沥沥地便与雷鸣融合，充斥着沉寂昏暗的屋内。

“丞相无恙便好，早些歇息吧。朕先回了。”

他声音里带着一丝几不可察的颤抖，似是在竭力抑制什么。

司马睿疲惫地起身，朝门外走去。

“景文，不留下过夜吗？”

司马睿背影一僵，停下了脚步。脱口而出的话，让王导也惊诧得难能自已。他随即意识到言语的荒谬僭越，正欲起身跪下谢罪，司马睿却摇了摇手制住了他。一檐之下，他们相隔不过一重水汽和香炉烟氤氲起的雾，似乎只消透过隔障，转身上前一步，仍会回到挚友安坐在面前言笑晏晏、朝夕相对的日子。雨水从半启的门扉间扑了进来，挟着茏郁枝木清雅的气味，原先暖煦的屋内转而变得湿冷，似同世事浮沉中的人心一般。既往难追，而过往更使人耽溺。终于，隔着那层虚浮的烟雾，王导看见，曾经的琅琊王回转过身。

_仍是海榴树的葱茏枝叶间，三眼玄鸟藏匿于暗处，观察着屋内两人的一举一动。此刻它倒是发觉了些奇异的事，甚至让它这神鸟亦犯了难。_

是夜，外头风雨肆虐，屋内铜盆炭火燃着正旺，两人帐内抵足而寝，相互依偎取暖。其实他们谁也未能入眠，只是心思各异地无言躺着。不知谁先开始的，他们仿佛不自知地紧贴相拥，绝望又炽热。雷声在暮夜中滚滚炸开，炭盆的火光映过薄帐，笼在帐内交错的人身上。此刻他们似非君臣，不过仍是洛中仗剑策马、意气风发的友人。

当下此般的光景，却已是两人极少再有的率性坦诚了。

风雨呼啸，苍凉哀凄，撞开了窗扉。寒风携雨卷进户内，吹得薄帐翻飞鼓动。王导懒懒地起身，撩开帷帐，来到窗边。原是想合上窗扉，却看着庭中被冷雨冲刷得油绿的海榴树失了神。身后似有人靠近，熟悉的温度，王导并未回头，仍是望着窗外，他感到肩上被披上了一件外衣。

“怎么了？”身后的人问到，那样温柔关切的声音。

“这株海榴是陛下您赐的，当年我亲手植在园中，如今已是枝繁叶茂，离离郁郁。”

身后人未说话，王导笑了笑又开了口，像是沉浸在一个旧日美好的梦。

“其实当日我不过随口一言，陛下却记挂于心。陛下的心意，臣至今仍感念在怀。”

“我明白。”身后的人叹息着说道。

“可这海榴栽下后，陛下也甚少再来与臣品茶赏景、秉烛夜话了。陛下还未见过这株海榴花开的景象吧。秋夏时常是碧郁蓊蔚，而春冬之交，则凌霜犯雪而放，赤同烈炎，彤若霞辉……来年此景，陛下愿来与臣共赏么？”

身后再没了声响。王导转过身，却发现身后空无一人。

帐内亦是空空荡荡，衾被冰凉。或许司马睿本就未曾留下，先前也根本什么也未再说，也未曾回头，便径直出门往风雨里离去了。王导一人怔怔地坐在席上，目光仍追着微翕的门扉，似是能从那浅浅一道门缝中望见司马睿的背影。少时，他回过神，低头看着先前那只司马睿饮过的茶盏，指尖轻轻摩挲着湿润的杯缘，仿佛上面仍残余着余温，能温暖他那冰凉的指尖。他叹了口气。窗外，风雨既止，夜空中苍青色薄云飘浮飞卷，隐蔽了皎月。海榴树隐在月云阴影下，茂叶繁枝掩成了憧憧鬼影。

_渡魂的神鸟发出一声嘶哑的鸣叫，在夜空里盘旋。方才两人无情又似有情，离散又似纠缠，如同冥冥之中相系了一般。究竟哪一个才是它要引渡的人？或许还是时辰未到？_

_它扑朔着双翼，在迷雾中忽闪一下消失了。_

翌日，王导早早地便起了身。昨夜的风雨叫院里的砖石地面仍是潮湿的，花木草植也是挂着剔透的雨珠，看起来竟有了初春清爽盎然的样子。王导懒懒地倚在廊下门边，却发觉昨日花香正浓的木樨花已尽数被雨水打落，微渺的花如碎金般落了一地，再无法被收取起来了。王导叹惋地回身进了屋内。今年的茶怕是再没了往日的意趣。


End file.
